Strangers
by Ayu Servos
Summary: What happens to the Naruto gang when a group of strangers come to Konoha. What does Orochimaru have to do with this, and who is Trevor and what does he want. better then it sounds enjoy. i know my friends did nearly killed me to write it. well have fun!


_**Chapter 1- **_

There were four girls walking along the road making their way towards Konoha. A girl with short blonde hair with red and black highlights that covered her right eye whined to her sister.

"How much longer until we get there?"

"Luna how many times must I tell you we will arrive there at 3:30." An older blonde with shoulder length hair with red highlights said.

"Hey Ayu, what time is it now?" Said a girl with hair that reached the middle of the back. Her hair was a dark brown hair and it had dark blonde bangs.

"It's about two O'clock Skya." Ayu said.

"I can't wait 'til we reach our new home." Said a girl with long blonde hair. She was skipping along in excitement the pigtails she wore bouncing.

"Kalyka would you calm down," Luna said, looking at her 15 year old friend. "God that girl has way too much energy."

Ayu was the oldest of the four girls at 17 years old; she was also the shortest of the group. Luna was 16 years old and was the 2nd tallest of the group. Skya was also 16 and happened to be the tallest.

The four walked for about a half an hour just chatting to pass the time. They stopped when they felt a surge of chakra to their right. They all looked at each other, all asking the same thing with their eyes 'What should we do?' Then they heard a high pitch scream from a girl.

"SAKURA-CHAN." They heard a male voice yell. That was all it took for Ayu to dash towards the right, the others right behind her. When the four girls a small clearing, they saw two boys fighting. They were surrounded by 10 ninja. Ayu looked at the first boy that caught her eye. He wore an orange and black jump suit and wore a headband. His blonde hair hung over it, hiding the village sign from view. She looked at the other boy who wore a black low collar shirt with no sleeves. He had white shorts on that stopped above his knees. He held a katana. Ayu continued to look around.

"Ayu I don't see the girl that screamed." Skya said, concern dripping in her voice.

'Damn it where is she?' Ayu thought, grounding her teeth. Then her gaze landed on a splash of pink hair between the two boys. 'There.'

"Skya, Kalyka get that girl out of there, she's between the two boys. Luna your with me let's take those ninja out. Luna cover the boy in orange. I've got the other one." With that, they were off.

Skya and Kalyka quickly made their way to the girl in pink. They picked her up and carried her out of harm's way.

Ayu and Luna quickly move to take out an enemy ninja. Ayu pulled out the katana that was strapped to her back and Luna pulled out a kunai, each taking out a ninja and gaining the boy's attention.

Ayu looked over to both boys after she took down another ninja. When she looked over she saw two ninja sneaking up on the two.

"Luna take care of the rest." Ayu said, charging towards the two.

"Got it." The two ninja quickly got into a defensive position when they saw Ayu but when she was close enough she jumped over the two and killed them. She stood from her crouched position, after she realized there were no more enemies.

"Luna status!" She yelled, looking down at the two she just took out.

"No injuries." She heard.

"Good." She whispered to herself. "Skya, Kalyka status now!" She glared down at the bodies.

"No injuries but pinky took a hit in the stomach but we healed it up." Skya said.

"Luna do you they're? She asked, venom dripping from her voice. Luna walked up to Ayu.

"I know, but why would they send them here?" When she didn't get an answer she continued. "Whatever the reason it can't be good, not good at all.

"Um…excuse me but who are you people?" The blonde asked. Ayu quickly faced him, a small smile on her face.

"My apologies for interfering with your battle, my name is Ayu Servos. This is my sister Luna and those two are Skya Cloud and Kalyka Sonyos." Ayu gave a bow. She looked back up, her smile still in place. "May I ask what your names might be?"

"Sure this stuck up teme is Sasuke Uchiha. That over there is Sakura Harano. And I'm Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves."He said a smile in place. He pointed at the black haired boy and pink haired girl in turn.

"Well it is a pleasure meeting you both." Ayu said.

"Um…Are you guys from Konoha?" Kalyka asked as her and Skya walked over. Sakura was unconscious on Skya's back.

"What's it to you?" Sasuke asked coldly with a glare.

"Oi don't talk to my team like that or I'll send you flying into next week." Ayu snapped. Both Naruto and Sasuke shocked, but Sasuke didn't show it.

"I'd like to see you try." Sasuke said with a glare his feet shifting

"Oh good come back, where'd you learn that one, your girlfriend. Before Sasuke could make another come back laughter echoed throughout the clearing. Both Ayu and Sasuke turned to a laughing Naruto and glared at him.

"Dobe what the hell are you laughing at?" Sasuke asked

"Hahahahaha I'm laughing at the fact that I could never see you with a girl you would end up killing her before the first date even happened." Naruto said as he continued laughing. Sasuke just gave a snort and turned away. "Any way, yea we're from Konoha. Why, do you guys wanna go there?" he asked turning back to Ayu.

"Well we are looking to move there. Our village was burned down and-"

" . ." Ayu snapped. She had gone back to examining the bodies. "Why were the sound ninja attacking you three?"

"Sorry Ayu I just thought that since they are from there they could take us there then we can talk to the Hokage as soon as possible instead of waiting till she has free time." Luna said apologetically

"It's alright just be more careful about where you say things like that especially after a battle with sound ninja" she said smiling at her friend. She then moved to examine the body closest to her

"Alright I will" was the reply

"Um, they attacked us cause teme here killed Orochimaru and then left sound." He said trying to relieve some of the tension in the air. He didn't notice the way Ayu stiffened when he said Orochimaru's name, Sasuke on the other hand did.

"I thought your name sounded familiar." Ayu said to herself, but loud enough for the others to hear. "Too bad you didn't kill the bastard." She said with a sigh she stood and turned to them

"Excuse me not to pry or anything but Ayu why are you being so cautious about moving to a new village?" Naruto asked

Ayu looked at Naruto with eyes that showed both fear and sadness. She didn't really know what to say. She turned away when she felt tears come to her eyes.

"Ayu's not ready to say what happened even we don't know what happened yet." Kalyka said to Naruto. She stepped in front of Ayu" Hey Ayu Everything is going to be okay you don't need to answer the question or even think about it. Let's just go to the village with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura and we'll all start new lives there. Okay?"

"Ayu you know what forget I said anything it doesn't even matter really." Naruto said trying to stop her from crying.

"Good going you baka" Sasuke said. _'She's like me'_ he thought

"Shut up teme" Naruto yelled.

"Oi baka you remember what Itachi did to my clan?" Sasuke asked whispering in a serious way that Naruto caught immediately

"Yeah I remember. Why?"

"I think something similar happened" He said. Naruto's eyes widened his head snapping to Sasuke.

"For now act like you don't know anything about it. Got it"

"Yeah I got it" _'poor Ayu'_ Naruto thought looking over at the blonde. She was now acting as if nothing happened and was talking to Skya.

"Oi dobe I thought that you liked Sakura" Sasuke said startling Naruto. When he processed what the raven said he blushed I bright scarlet color.

"What's it matter to u anyways teme." He said crossing his arms and turning away from the Uchiha

"So Naruto would you and Sasuke be kind enough to lead us to Konoha?" Ayu asked "Yeah we would be glad to. Right teme?"He said grinning. Sasuke didn't respond, not that Naruto would listen anyways.

"Oh I can take Sakura-chan Skya"

"Go ahead if you want to" She said sliding the said girl off of her back and to Naruto "Shall we go then" Naruto asked looking at Ayu. She showed a little amusement at the way Naruto was trying to show off to her. And only Skya caught the look but ignored it.

"Luna, Kalyka come on" She yelled over to her sister and two had gotten bored and started playing chakra tag (The person it needs to try and hit someone with a ball of chakra. More than one person can be it at a time to make things more fun) When the two heard their names they stopped and ran over to the group.

"Are they done talking now?" Kalyka asked innocently"

"Yeah and we're heading out now you got everything" Everyone nodded

With that the 7 of them took off. Well 6 seeing as Sakura or dead to the world


End file.
